Amo A Mi Policia Novato
by inuyashadaiyoukai
Summary: 3 meses habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, Claire Redfield es capturada por la sede europea de Umbrella y enviada a isla RockFort ¿que pasara cuando no sea chris el que la salve? ¿si es otro el elegido para rescatarla del infierno? :contenido para adultos mayores por lemon, drama, romance, comedia, horror, etc.


hola amigos de wattpad aqui inu reportandose para traerles un nuevo proyecto de resident evil, para los que saben bien una de mis parejas favoritas es la pareja Cleon (leon X Claire) y pues quise hacer un fic asi de forma de "que hubiera pasado si" dando como inicio alguno de los juegos y me decidi por Resident Evil Code Veronica puesto que en el mismo Claire manda un E-Mail a leon para que le avise a chris que la rescate de la isla rockford por eso quise crear un fic que tuviera otra historia asi que sin mas comencemos.

**En Busca De Alguien Especial **

todo sucedio tan rapido, luego de salir de Raccoon city viajo con destino a europa a buscar a su hermano chris que supuestamente estaba en unas "vacaciones" que ella sabia que era una total mentira.

sabia por parte de esa nota en la habitacion de S.T.A.R.S en Raccoon que su hermano de forma "indirecta" señalo a sus compañeros de equipo que se encontraba en europa investigando la sede europea de Umbrella Corp.

en su travesia por encontrar a su hermano no resistio ante la perspectiva de desenmascarar a umbrella al mundo entero, despues de todo era una Redfield obstinada como su hermano.

esa noche habia decidido infiltrarse en las sedes de Umbrella y logro recopilar muy poca informacion, para su mala suerte un trabajador la descubrio y tuvo que empreder una huida de pelicula alrededor del edificio siendo perseguida por un helicoptero que tenia como objetivo convertirla en un colador sin contemplaciones, logro escapar del helicoptero al entrar en una bodega, bodega la cual albergaba 15 soldados con sub-fusiles apuntandole, su cuerpo actuo por cuenta propia.

cuando levanto los brazos para soltar su Beretta antes de que la misma toque el suelo se tiro al suelo tomandola con fuerza antes de disparar a un tanque de gasolina haciendolo estallar logrando salvarse de los soldados de Umbrella exepto uno.

dicho soldado estaba escondido y mientras estaba en el suelo le apunto con su propia arma mientras que ella por reflejo hizo lo mismo, solo que la suya ya no tenia balas por lo cual no quedo de otra que rendirse.

por horas tuvieron su cabeza tapada por una bolsa sintiendo como la movian de un lado a otro. sentia como la hacian caminar hacia un avion en lo que fueron horas interminables a su criterio hasta que la bajaron del mismo, la hicieron caminar hacia algun lugar y de pronto escucho unas rejas de lo que intuyo una celda.

segundos despues le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza y logro contemplar el lugar, una celda oscura y humeda, las paredes de un ladrillo viejo estaban algo cubiertas por moho y algunos agujeros, sintiendo una presencia a sus espaldas giro su cabeza solo para ver a un trabajador de Umbrella golpearla con la culata de un subfucil enviandola con morfeo de forma forzada.

**Washingston**

-¿cansado Kennedy?-pregunto una mujer morena de cabello negro con lentes de semi-montura y traje de oficinista.

-hace 3 meses iba a ser un simple policia de una ciudad alejada de el tumulto de las grandes ciudades y ahora me estan capacitando para agente de los estados unidos ¿que esperabas?-dijo un chico de 22 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-bueno... ya te acostumbraras Leon-dijo la mujer.

-nadie podria acostumbrase al 100% a esto hunnigan-dijo Leon algo cansado, hace unos miutos llego de sus clases de cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo podia negar, esperaba un instructor con una cara intimidante... no a una mujer sexi la cual le pateo el trasero al mirarla de mas, esa mujer si que sabia como pelear.

-por cierto, acaba de llegar un mensaje de una tal ¿claire? como sea no lo abri, de seguro debe ser tu novia-dijo la mujer antes de irse del lugar.

-"que raro, no se de ella desde hace 3 meses"-penso antes de sentarse en su escritorio y abrir su E-Mail.

"Leon si recibes esto por favor contacta con mi hermano, fui capturada por Umbrella y enviada a una isla desconocida... creo que era ¿isla Rockfort? si no estoy mal se encuentra al sur del oceano pacifico, por favor avisale a chris".

¡mierda!-mascullo molesto, solo 3 meses y ya se metio en un lio y peor aun... el no sabia donde estaba chris.

se perdio el rastro de el hace 1 mes aproximadamente, era alguien muy escurridizo y la DSO no logro encontrarlo ¿que haria? estaba seguro que no por mas buena que fuera claire en lo que se respecta a pelear con armas bio-logicas no podria ella sola.

no es que no le tuviera confianza, pero no fue nada hermoso raccoon City, si le dieran a elegir entre recibir una paliza o volver a vivir lo de Raccoon city preferirira la paliza, no queria vivir el mismo horror nuevamente, tuvo que asistir a psicologia para superar muchos escenarios ocurridos en esa ciudad.

un claro ejemplo es el despertar por las noches agitado al soñar que esa mole de puro musculo y gabardina negra lo perseguia por la comisaria, mas de una vez maldijo a ese maldito Tyrant o como le gustaba decirle "trenchy".

"supongo que no tengo opcion, me niego a dejarla sola"- penso el chico de 21 años mietras comenzaba a caminar hacia la oficina del presidente.

al llegar el paso fue impedido por el servicio secreto pero rapidamente lo dejaron entrar al reconocerlo, el presidente graham tenia en alta estima a ese chico y era sabido por toda la DSO que el kennedy era el "futuro" de la misma dado que fue el primero que logro salir del mismo infierno en la tierra siendo un policia novato.

lamento las molestias señor graham-dijo Leon de forma respetuosa a un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos avellana vestido con un traje informal.

no hay problema Leon ¿que necesita?-pregunto el presidente.

necesito que me permita unas "mini-vacaciones"-dijo con sarcasmo bien marcado.

¿a que se debe?-pregunto serio por el pedido.

sere sincero con usted señor... cuando el gobierno me capturo junto a sherry no conte todo, yo no era el unico superviviente-dijo mientras que el presidente graham escuchaba atetamente- la otra superviviente es Claire Redfield, hermana de chris redfield ex agente de los S.T.A.R.S, ella fue capturada por la sede europea de Umbrella y enviada a una isla remota-dijo serio.

y ¿ella es muy importante para ti? ¿lo suficiente para meterte en la boca del lobo?-pregunto serio.

asi es-afirmo leon mirando fijamente al presidente- ademas servira como un entrenamiento de supervivencia para mi, sin contar que podre sonsacar informacion relacionado a Umbrella que pueda servirnos y ademas tener un activo nuevo en la DSO, estoy seguro que claire esta altamente capacitada para serlo-dijo serio.

el presidente estuvo pensando unos minutos, su futuro agente privado estaba en lo cierto, eran pocos los que podrian sobrevivir de forma perfecta a un desastre como Raccoon City y alguien igual de capacitado que el Kennedy seria alguien muy valioso sin contar la informacion que ayudaria con futuros ataques bio-logicos despues de todo no era tan estupido como para pensar que algo como Raccoon City no sucederia otra vez, menos al enterarse que Umbrella planeaba vender sus virus a distintos paises o grupos terroristas.

esta bien, ve a la sala de armas y toma las que mas te gusten, esta sera tu primera mision como agente de la DSO, tu objetivo es buscar cualquier informacion util y de ser posible una sepa de virus, necesito que la investiguen para la creacion de futuras vacunas que nos hagan inmunes a ellos-dijo el presidente graham mientras Leon asentia- por cierto, un helicoptero te acercara al objetivo, de seguro te dejara en la costa de esa isla, desde ahi estaras solo-explico serio mientras leon lo miraba unos segundos antes de asentir e irse.

"espera claire... ire por ti"-penso decidido antes de caminar a paso rapido hacia su objetivo, su primera mision personal y laboral.

corte.

este es un prologo asi que como tal es corto, espero y les haya gustado a los fans del Cleon en especial a Neiara28 :3.

saludos.

XOXO


End file.
